


Unexpected Reunion

by LumineSei



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumineSei/pseuds/LumineSei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. One shot 1

3 p.o.v

As the Generation Of Miracles was leaving the court after their match with the Jabberwock they have spotted a group in black jersey jackets with a boy with orange hair in the side Kise's face Brighten as he ran towards the orange-haired "Hinata- cchi!!! I miss you so much -ssu".Hinata and Kise Fall to the floor cause of outbalance

"Ki-chan!? what are doing here, stop hugging me you are filled with sweat"

said the small orange-haired boy

"I am with the team and We just finished a match against Jabberwock,"

He said joyfully

"So... Who Won?"

"Of course us, No one can beat us remember"

Kise said as the team catches up.

Midorima's P.O.V

We tried to catch up to where Kise run to but because of fatigue after the match we barely catch up to him

**'HOW THE HECK CAN HE RUN SO FAST JUST AFTER A SUPER TIRING MATCH!!'**

He thought to himself

By the time we have caught up to him Aomine has already smacked Kise's head for being an idiot

A gray-haired man walks toward us

"umm, Hinata, We gotta go! we'll miss the bus again if we don't go now"

Hinata's eyes reverted to the man " ill be there in a moment Suga-senpai"

"I gotta go now guys, Let's play together next time, Bye-bye!"

he said while running toward his senpai. Aomine walked forward near my ear to shout at Hinata

**"Oi! HINATA GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"** Hinata shivered to hear Aomine scream then run while holding Aomine's wallet. '*sigh* some things will never change'


	2. One Shot 2

> 3rd Pov.  
>   
> 

A certain purple giant is snacking with his partner Himuro who seems to be looking around the place. Murasakibara is just snacking quietly in the side.  
"Nee~ Muro-chin... think we are lost," he says lazily.

"We wouldn't be lost here in Tokyo if you didn't have to go to the store during our bathroom break Atsushi" the black-haired man answered his partner with an irritated tone. He seems to not listen to what Himuro said when he saw a gym that has people using it.

"Let's check it out maybe we could ask where Seijoh is," says Himuro to the lazy snacking giant while walking to the gym they saw.

"Mendokusai~" He lazily commented but still followed Himuro 

> *time skip to when they're about to enter the gym*

  
"AAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIII"

A scream that can be heard from a mile away stunned the two in their tracks at the doorway. "eh? Akashi-chin?" Murasakibara said confusedly because from what he knows his captain is in Kyoto and not Tokyo. A Black-haired guy with a major bedhead that makes him looks like a rooster approaches them. "Are you guys finding someone? or have any business here?" asked the guy to them. 

"I'm Himuro and this is-" "Murasakibara" the two lost Yosen Players introduced themselves not to be rude at the guy. "I'm Kuroo if you're going to ask- go to the couches over there," he said while pointing us to the side.

"Oh, can I ask your years?" he asked the two before they go "first years.." surprisingly it was Murasakibara who answered and not Himuro.

**"You got to be kidding me... A 2-meter first-year"** Kuroo sweatdropped from the information he heard. Himuro proceeds to go to the couches that are on the side of the court.

> Hinata Pov.

I'm still waiting for our turn on the court after we finished our penalty dives because we lost a match to Nekoma. we re-entered the gym and it seems like the ones that are playing are Fukurodani. I noticed something that's out of the ordinary 'hahaha it's been a while since I saw him. hmmm looks like he also found himself a partner' they seem to be open for a surprise attack

Even if my teammates are looking at me weirdly I sneaked to where Tsushi- kun and his partner is.

> 3rd Pov.  
>   
> 

The small tangerine is quietly sneaking up on the purple giant then he runs a little and jumps on the back of the giant. "TSUUUUCHIIII-KUUUUUN" Hinata screamed at the man he jumped to, startling him. Murasakibara glances behind him to see who's clinging on his back. His eyes sparkle at the sight of the orange member of Kiseki no Sedai.

"Sho-chin!" takes the tangerine and hugs him like a teddy bear.   
The crows got curious about what is going on with their short middle blocker. Shocking to their eyes that a 2-meter purple head is eating snacks and is hugging Hinata with another arm. They sweatdrops then the giant started to talk.

**_"Sho-chin, I heard someone screamed Akashi-chin's name... does that person has a deathwish or something?_** "

The tangerine just straight up laugh like it's the end of the world. The laugh can be heard from the part where Fukurodani is resting after their practice match

The two Yosen players got the direction to where their practice match is being held they left immediately because they know that they are already in trouble with their captain when they were left by the bus during their restroom stop. The other Karasuno players as well as the players that are attending the training didn't dare to ask the tangerine about what he was laughing about due to the purple giant death glaring at them when they asked about who's 'Akashi-chin' is.

~to be continued~


End file.
